


Чат больницы Принстон-Плэйнсборо

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 3-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humour, OOC, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: "Чмоке всем в этом чятике".





	Чат больницы Принстон-Плэйнсборо

_В чате присутствуют: **Развратное Дитя, ХорошаяПушистаяБелаяЛапочка, Супермен Мачо, heavrtzzy, Скромный Рыцарь-Гений-Паладин, Бо, Чернобурый Лис Гроза Морей.**_

 

**_Развратное Дитя_ ** _ставит статус "хочу сделать себе татуировку"._

 

**ХорошаяПушистаяБелаяЛапочка:** я те сделаю! 

 

**Развратное Дитя:** O.0

 

**ХорошаяПушистаяБелаяЛапочка:** я тте дам татуировку!!

 

**Развратное Дитя:** думаешь, после того, что между нами было, можешь мне указывать?

 

**heavrtzzy:** не понял

 

**heavrtzzy:** э? Стерва? А что это между вами было?

 

**ХорошаяПушистаяБелаяЛапочка:** Блин…

 

**heavrtzzy:** Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, Стерва: что у вас с ней было?

 

**Супермен Мачо:** хаус, почему тебя так интересует, что и с кем было у моей девушки?

 

**heavrtzzy:** это я в шоке, почему тебя не интересует, что у нее было с этой бисексуалкой!

 

**Супермен Мачо:** просто я за доверие и предоставление взаимной свободы!

 

**heavrtzzy:** А я думал, про свободную любовь втроем - это к Таубу…

 

**Скромный Рыцарь-Гений-Паладин:** А че опять я?!

 

_В_ _чат_ _входит_ _**Pretty Red Riding Hood.**_

 

**Pretty Red Riding Hood:** Чейз!

 

**Pretty Red Riding Hood:** Дорогой, ты сходил в магазин в перерыве, как я просила?

 

**Чернобурый Лис Гроза Морей:** Блин…

 

**Чернобурый Лис Гроза Морей:** Как ты узнала меня под этим ником?

 

**_Чернобурый Лис Гроза Морей_ ** _уходит из чата._

 

**_Pretty Red Riding Hood_** _покидает_ _чат_ _._

 

**heavrtzzy:** Так, попробуем по-другому. Тринадцать, что у вас было со Стервой?

 

**Бо:** Оставьте Тринадцатую в покое, Хаус.

 

**heavrtzzy:** Форман, я все никак не пойму, что значит твой ник?

 

**heavrtzzy:** Может, кто-нибудь знает, что было у Стервы с Тринадцатой?

 

**Скромный Рыцарь-Гений-Паладин:** Мне, между прочим, тоже интересно.

 

**_ХорошаяПушистаяБелаяЛапочка_ ** _выходит из чата._

 

_В чат приходит_ **_BlondeBestia._ ** ****

 

**heavrtzzy:** Стерва, ты перелогинилась, но я тебя узнал!

 

**BlondeBestia** **:** Достали! Да ничего не было, она замерзла ночью на кладбище, я напоила ее чаем!

 

**Развратное Дитя:** Блин…

 

**BlondeBestia** **:** Они всё равно не поверят.

 

_В чат заходит_ **_LiZzY_ ** **_._ **

 

**LiZzY** **:** Так вот во что вы превратили конференцию?

 

**heavrtzzy:** Кадди! Давай займёмся виртом на зависть всем?

 

**LiZzY** **:** Хаус, почему ты не работаешь?

 

**heavrtzzy:** они все не работают, а ты требуешь ответа только от меня. Вот почему так, а?

 

**LiZzY** **:** Я пока еще админ, Хаус, и могу забанить кого угодно.

 

**heavrtzzy:** А забанишь только меня. Где справедливость?

 

**LiZzY** **:** из всех присутствующих официально _ты_ мой непосредственный подчиненный, а все эти люди, которых ты навел полное отделение, у нас пока не работают, и будут ли работать - зависит от меня. Я понятно объяснила? 

 

Пауза.

Один за другим все расходятся из чата.


End file.
